The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to image processing.
Advances in mobile devices and mobile networking over the past couple of decades have spurred the use of mobile devices, not only for telephonic communication, but also for various other forms of communication. Indeed, mobile devices now are commonly used to share images (e.g., still images and video content). For instance, a user may use a mobile device to capture one or more images, and share the image(s) with friends and family via social networking services, web based forums, text messaging, e-mail, etc. A user also may receive images from other people, and share the received images with various other contacts.